


Tiché ševelení

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Romance, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyžehlit svou poslední chybu prostou omluvou? To Johnovi tentokrát nestačí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiché ševelení

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Murmuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275828) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



John byl naštvaný. Dobře, ne tak docela naštvaný, ale rozzlobený. No dobrá, ne, přesně řečeno rozzlobený taky nebyl. Byl _něco_ , a Sherlock nemohl přijít na to, co. Vzdálený. Odtažitý. Tichý. Ano. Definitivně tichý. Už celé dny, dny a dny _ticha_ a Sherlock to pozoroval a čekal, čekal, až John udělá... něco. Až přestane být tichý. A ne třeba tichý přemítavým, v myšlenkách ponořeným způsobem, ale tím způsobem, který říkal „Mohl-bych-něco-říct-ale-děly-by-se-zlé-věci-kdybych-to-udělal.“

 

Jak dny ubíhaly a John zůstával tichý, už to bylo únavné. Únavné a znepokojující. Sherlock zkusil všechno, od přípravy čaje a vynechání těch hnusnějších experimentů, přes nehraní na housle po jedné ráno, až po sbírání vlastního špinavého prádla z obýváku a kupování mléka. Dokonce se, a to bylo nejhorší, pokoušel o _konverzaci_ : Dneska je hezky! Ani moc horko, ani moc zima. Tak akorát. Těstoviny k večeři? S nějakou... omáčkou? Už jsi slyšel o té celebritě – té, co otěhotněla se svým... umm...

 

Pořád nic.

 

Očividně si to žádalo extrémních opatření. Rozhodl se zkusit štěstí u snídaně, kdy John býval hřejivě rozespalý a přívětivý.

 

„Johne,“ řekl, narovnal ramena a přikročil ke stolu. John vzhlédl od svého talíře a podíval se na něj. Dobře. To bylo dobré.

 

„Je mi to... líto.“ Velmi se snažil, aby ta věta neskončila otazníkem.

 

John naklonil hlavu. Prsty svíral hrnek. „V pořádku.“ Čekal. Sherlock čekal, až přestane čekat. „Co přesně?“

 

Sherlock hlasitě vydechl. „No... _ty_ víš.“

 

John ještě chvíli čekal. Usmál se. „Jo, to jo, já to vím. Ale rád bych to slyšel od tebe, jen abych věděl, že si rozumíme.“

 

Sherlock zafuněl hlasitěji. „Je mi líto.... že jsem lhal.“

 

John pokývl. Ukousl si toastu. Požvýkal to. Polknul. Čekal. „A dál?“

 

Sherlock se chytil opěradla židle. „Je mi líto, že jsem tě nechal pozadu.“

 

John dál žvýkal. Byl v tom opravdu důkladný. Jeho trávicí soustava se mu za to jistě poděkuje. Konečně zas polknul. „A?“

 

Ach. Teď ta nejtěžší část, pro celou řadu důvodů. „Je mi... _hrozně_ líto, že jsi kvůli mně málem umřel.“

 

John čekal. Jeho pohled byl modrý a nehybný, ale ne chladný. Zdálo se, že se rozhoduje. Ticho se prodlužovalo. Sherlock cítil pod vlasy první kapky potu. „A?“

 

Sherlock zpanikařil. A co? Co tu ještě mohlo být? Olízl si suché rty.

 

„Je mi líto, že... jsem koupil špatné mléko? Nechal předevčírem vybuchnout konvici? Vypálil díru do koberce?“

 

John se rozhodl se nad ním slitovat.

 

„Málem jsi umřel taky, chápeš? Tím myslím, jasně, samozřejmě že se mi nelíbilo být omotaný výbušninami, ale nebyl jsem to já, koho chtěl, takže tohle není o _mně_ , bez ohledu na to jak moc tomu věříš.“ Znova si ukousl toastu. „Taky jsi mohl umřít.“ Řekl to jakoby mimochodem, ale ruce se mu zlehka chvěly. Položil toast a dal si ruce do klína.

 

Klouby Sherlockových prstů byly bílé, jak svíral židli. Velice zlehka sklonil hlavu.

 

„To ode mně bylo...“ přivřel oči... „bezohledné.“

 

„ _Víc_ než obvykle, chceš říct.“

 

Sherlock přikývl. Čekal celou minutu. „Dobře. Fajn. Takže mezi námi je to v pohodě?“

 

John potřásl hlavou. „Ne. Ne docela. Myslím, že mi pořád dlužíš.“

 

„Dlužím ti?“ ujistil se Sherlock.

 

„Jo.“ John usrkl čaje a zatvářil se, jako by byl moc horký, jenomže to být nemohl, takže se asi tvářil kvůli něčemu jinému, možná kvůli tomu, co se chystal říct. Sherlock čekal. Byl nepředstavitelně nervózní.

 

„Měl bys mi to splatit. Všechnu tu zbytečnou... bolest a utrpení, které jsi způsobil.“

 

„Splatit–“

 

„Jo.“

 

Sherlock si ohmatal kapsy a přemýšlel, kde zas nechal peněženku. „Fajn, mám nějakou hotovost–“

 

„Ne ne.“ John zdvihl svůj toast. „Ne penězi.“

 

„Ne?“

 

„Ne.“

 

„Tak... jak?“

 

John si zas malinko ukousl. „Přemýšlím.“

 

Sherlock polknul. Co? Měsíc prádla? Tři měsíce? Muset chodit nakupovat? Vařit? Muset _koukat na telku_? Dobrý Bože. Co když po něm John bude chtít, aby se vzdal své profese? Tomuhle musel předejít, a rychle.

 

„Mohl bych ti dát pusu,“ zamumlal.

 

John rychle vzhlédl. „Co?“ Znělo to, jako kdyby mu zaskočilo.

 

„Nic.“

 

„Ne, ne nic. Co jsi to řekl?“

 

„Když to musíš vědět, řekl jsem, že bych ti to splatil polibkem.“

 

„O co ti jde?“ Johnovi se třásla ruka tak moc, že musel položit toast.

 

„Nic. Zapomeň na to. Já třeba... co? Co bys chtěl? Když ne peníze, tak třeba vydezinfikuju vanu, sterilizuju lednici–“

 

„Já to beru,“ vyhrkl John.

 

„Co – tu lednici?“ Sherlockovi se ulevilo. To by nemělo zabrat víc než hodinu, nanejvýš dvě, když na to vezme tu láhev butyléteru, co má pod postelí–

 

„Ne. To druhé. To první druhé – to cos řekl nejdřív, před vším ostatním. I když čistá lednice by byla fajn.“

 

Sherlock uvažoval. „Polibek.“

 

„Jo. Tohle. Ale myslím, víc než jen jeden.“

 

Sherlock si založil ruce. „Dobře, kolik teda?“

 

John přemýšlel. „Tisíc by měl stačit.“

 

Sherlock maličko vykulil oči. „Tisíc polibků.“

 

John ztuha přikývl. „Jo. To přijmu. Jako splátku.“ Chvíli mlčel. „Náhradu.“

 

Sherlockova hruď pod košilí velice, opravdu velice pálila. Na jazyku se mu třepotalo jízlivé odseknutí, ale raději se do něj kousl a mlčel.

 

„Pokud jsi to nemyslel jako vtip.“

 

„Ne,“ odpověděl rychle, protože mu došlo, že to nemyslel – jako vtip. „V pořádku.“

 

„Myslím, že je to fér.“

 

„Jo, souhlasím. Fajn.“

 

„Fajn.“ John znovu zvedl svůj toast, prsty druhé ruky sevřel hrnek. Sherlockovi najednou došlo, k čemu se to upsal, a pocítil cosi třepotavého v žaludku. Buď paniku nebo vzrušení, řekl si, a pravděpodobně kombinaci obojího.

 

„Takže,“ pokusil se o profesionalitu, „jak to uděláme?“

 

„Nemám páru,“ John odvětil s plnou pusou. „Tvůj nápad.“ Zněl nezaujatě, ale oči se mu leskly.

 

„Dobře tedy.“ Sherlock bryskně tlesknul. „Počítám, že když zprůměrujeme pět polibků na den, celá tahle záležitost bude za námi za dvě stě dnů, plus mínus.“

 

„Plus mínus.“

 

„Ano.“

 

„Plně splacený dluh.“

 

„Ano.“

 

John pořád žvýkal. Přikývl. „To zní rozumně. Jak to budeme zaznamenávat?“

 

Sherlock chvíli přemýšlel. Zvedl ze stolu tužku. „Takhle,“ prohlásil a odkráčel k nástěnnému kalendáři. Nohy měl jako z gumy, paže jako z olova. Do bílého čtverečku pod datumem udělal jednu čárku. Byla černá a zlověstná. Seděla tam a vyčkávala. Sherlock položil tužku a pohlédl na Johna. „Vidíš?“

 

John přikývl. S námahou polkl. „Vidím.“

 

„Dobře. Začneme tedy?“

 

John znovu přikývl. „Jasně. Kdykoliv budeš připravený.“

 

„Dobrá. Jsem připravený teď.“

 

„Já taky.“

 

„Dobře.“

 

Sherlock přešel zpátky, naklonil se a přitiskl rty k Johnovu temeni, do jeho teplých, hebkých vlasů.

 

 

Tak to začalo.

//

Den druhý:

 

Protože první den mu nervy stačily jen na ten jeden polibek, druhý den se to chystal Sherlock napravit. Začal dalším letmým polibkem do vlasů u snídaně, následovaným polibkem uprostřed dopoledne na levé rameno, předobědový polibek na čelo, poobědový polibek na spánek, polibek k čaji, před večeří a po večeři, všechny tři na tvář, a nakonec jeden před spaním. Ten měl namířeno zase na tvář, ale skončil na pravém uchu.

 

John to bral s klidem, ani nezamrkal, když se na něj Sherlock přihrnul z libovolného směru, aby přitiskl rty na různé části jeho těla. Prostě se jen zastavil, usmál, přikývl, a pozoroval, jak Sherlock upaluje ke kalendáři udělat další čárku.

 

„Devět,“ Sherlock oznámil s gustem na konci druhého dne. „Skoro přesně podle plánu.“

 

„Brilantní,“ zívnul John a protáhl se. „Já už jdu do postele.“

 

„Počkej!“ zvolal Sherlock a přiskočil. Popadl ho za ramena a políbil ho. Na špičku nosu. „Dobrou noc!“

 

John zamrkal. „Fajn. Dobrou.“

 

_10._

//

Den 11:

 

Z udílení polibků brzo dostalo svůj rytmus. Jeden před snídaní, hned jak ho Sherlock uviděl: cudný, suché rty, nevyčištěné zuby, obvykle na tvář. Zbývající čtyři přicházely během dne, různě podle jejich vzájemných denních rozvrhů a často i nálad. Trucující Sherlock býval zřídkakdy náchylný k polibku na rozloučenou a tak někdy čekal až na večer, aby pak vypálil všech pět naráz. V takové dny John tiše a trpělivě stál a v duchu počítal lehounké doteky Sherlockových rtů na své tváři, _jeden, dva, tři, čtyři, pět._

 

Sherlock se pak vždycky odtáhl a vzdychl, oči přivřené a upřené někam k Johnovým nohám.

 

„Dobrou,“ řekl pak vždycky John, a Sherlock přikývnul, otočil se a zmizel do stínů. V takové dny John pořizoval záznamy sám, rovné, tmavé čárky v bílých čtverečcích.

 

_54, 55, 56._

 

A tak to šlo.

 

//

 

Den 17:

 

Jak se zdálo, mrtvoly Sherlocka inspirovaly stejně jako bezpodmínečná chvála. John dostával hodně polibků na místech činu.

 

Sherlock tančící okolo mrtvoly, hlas i ruce pozdvižené vzrušením, vlasy poletující, kabát vířící, nohy podupávající, mozek odhalující nepochopitelné, mysl vysvětlující nevysvětlitelné. John se díval a naslouchal a snažil se to chápat, ale většinou se spokojil se sledováním. Byla to totiž ta nejlepší show v kraji.

 

„Vážně?“ řekl John.

 

„Zjevně,“ řekl Sherlock.

 

„Brilantní,“ řekl John.

 

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Sherlock potichounku. John se zmohl jen na přikývnutí. Styděl se za to, že není víc výřečný, ale alespoň mu to vyneslo dva polibky.

 

„Neptejte se,“ řekl Lestradovi, který se z toho málem zjevil.

 

„Ani nechci, to mi věřte!“

 

„Co to sakra bylo?“ řekla Sally, hned jak Sherlock frnkl o kus dál. Její výraz zamrzl někde na půli cesty mezi úšklebkem a kýchnutím, horní ret nakrčený a oči přivřené. John na ni pohlédl. „Jo?“

 

„Úchyl vás zrovna... políbil.“ Zamrkala. „Dvakrát.“

 

John rezignovaně vzdychnul. „Jo. Jo, políbil.“

 

Sally s námahou hledala slova. Několikrát se pokusila o souvislou větu a nakonec skončila u:„Proč?“

 

Johnovi se taky nedařilo najít slova, která by to popsala. Taky se několikrát pokusil najít větu, které by aspoň vzdáleně mohla vysvětlit... cokoliv. Nakonec odpověděl: „Protože.“ Bude to muset stačit.

 

Sally se krátce, ostře uchechtla.

 

„Osmdesát pět, Johne. Osmdesát pět!“ Sherlock zanotoval z vedlejší místnosti. John se usmál. Sally se ušklíbla.

 

 

//

 

Den 21:

 

Sherlock vpadl do bytu a na místě zabrzdil. John  a jeho host vzhlédli. Sherlock zbledl. Stiskl rty.

 

„Mycrofte.“ Poslední dobou to znělo jako nadávka.

 

„Á, Sherlocku. Jak milé, že jsi se k nám připojil. Zrovna jsem Johnovi předkládal vysoce naléhavý případ–“

 

„Takže já mizím,“ oznámil Sherlock, natáhl se po něčem na stole, papírku, nábojnici, _čemkoliv_ , a otočil se na podpatku. Mycroft zamlaskal.

 

„Sherlocku, _vážně_ –“

 

„John je dokonale schopen přebrat všechny ty otravné informace, Mycrofte,“ řekl Sherlock. „Vezmu mléko,“ dodal a sklonil se, aby utrousil polibek na Johnovu hlavu. John přikývl. Mycroft se pokusil udržet čelist nahoře. Stejně mu spadla.

 

„Sto čtyři,“ zavolal Sherlock, jak rachotil ze schodů.

 

John and Mycroft seděli v naprostém mlčení po plných třicet sedm vteřin. John usrkával čaj.

 

„Sto čtyři?“ zeptal se Mycroft zdvořile.

 

//

 

Den 45:

 

John ležel v postranní uličce. Svíral si žaludek. John byl zraněný. Sherlockovy mlaskavé, zoufalé kročeje zněly v jeho uších hrozivě nahlas. Přiskočil k Johnovi, přejel rukama nahoru a dolů jeho zkroucené tělo. Neulpěla mu na nich krev: díky Bohu, díky Bohu, díky Bohu–

 

„Sherlocku–“ zalapal John po dechu.

 

Sherlock ho zasypával polibky, všude kam se jen dokázal trefit.

 

„Sherlocku–“

 

Sherlock ho pořád líbal. Nemohl si pomoct.

 

„Jsem v pořádku–“

 

Další polibky.

 

„Jenom mi vyrazil dech–“

 

Sherlock se zarazil, rty ztuhlé blízko Johnova spánku. „Johne?“

 

„Jsem _v pořádku._ “ John se s námahou posadil. Dýchalo se mu už líp. Sherlock, na druhé straně, pořád lapal po dechu.

 

„Opravdu?“

 

„Víceméně,“ řekl John. Promnul si břicho. Dotkl se obličeje. Koukl na Sherlocka. „Ty jsi v pořádku?“

 

Sherlock přikývl.

 

„Pomoz mi vstát, jo?“

 

Sherlock mu pomohl vstát.

 

Později stál před kalendářem a přemýšlel. „Johne.“

 

John vzhlédl od novin. Byl natažený na gauči a břicho ho pořád bolelo.

 

„Mám problém.“

 

„Co?“

 

„Nejsem si jistý, kolikrát jsem tě dnes políbil. V té uličce.“

 

„Aha.“

 

„Ty jsi to náhodou... nepočítal?“

 

„Prosím? Ach... Ne. Zamotal jsem se po prvních osmi nebo tak.“

 

„Hm.“ Sherlock studoval kalendář. „Tak já zapíšu dvacet.“

 

„Jasně.“

 

„Jen pro jistotu.“

 

„Fajn.“

 

„Nebude ti to vadit?“

 

John vzhlédl. „Ne, Sherlocku, nevadí mi to.“

 

„Trochu nám to rozhodí plán, ale v zájmu přesnosti, napíšu dvacet.“

 

„Skoro se mi zdá, že to bylo víc než dvacet.“

 

„Vážně?“

 

John přikývl, tváře mu hořely. „Jo. Aspoň myslím. Ale víš co, napiš co chceš.“

 

„Jenom tě nechci ošidit.“

 

„Neošidíš.“

 

„Fajn.“

 

„Zítra tě tolikrát nepolíbím.“

 

„Aha. No... dobře.“

 

„Pokud si o to neřekneš,“ řekl Sherlock. John se na něj podíval a zjistil, že si z něj dělá žerty. „Nebo pokud se zase nezraníš, samozřejmě.“

 

„Zkusím se nezranit,“ řekl John a rychle sklonil hlavu, aby skryl svůj úsměv.

 

//

 

Den 46.

 

Sherlock studoval záznamy.

 

Věci postupovaly daleko rychleji, než předpokládal. To nebylo dobré. To vůbec nebylo dobré. Stál a zíral na kalendář. Prstem poklepal na malý čtvereček. Bílý, černě orámovaný. Prázdný, neškodný. Moc rychle, postupovali moc rychle. Možná by to měl přepočítat, snížit dávku na jeden polibek denně, nanejvýš dva.

 

Koneckonců, nebylo kam spěchat.

 

//

 

Den 58:

 

Sherlock byl v posteli. Byl nemocný, zubožený, horký a zimničný a bylo mu špatně a do ničeho se mu nechtělo a vrzalo v něm a byl _nemocný_. John mu donesl čaj (ani si neusrkl), a toast (neukousl) a paracetamol (s brumláním spolknutý, zapitý vodou), narovnal mu peřiny a otřel mu čelo a vyslechl všechny jeho stížnosti a nakonec mu nakázal spát.

 

„Nechce se mi,“ řekl Sherlock. „Je mi moc zle.“

 

„Bude ti líp, když se vyspíš.“

 

„Nebude.“

 

„Tak fajn. _Mně_ bude líp, když se vyspíš.“

 

Sherlock zasténal a převalil se na břicho. Přál si, aby temnota za jeho víčky přestala blikat a rotovat. Přál si, aby se prostě vyzvracel a měl to za sebou. John zhasnul. Sherlock přitiskl tvář hlouběji do polštáře.

 

„Spi,“ řekl John. Sherlock ucítil cosi vtisknutého na svůj zátylek, do svých zamotaných kudrn, měkkou, teplou, jako dech lehkou tíhu. Sherlock zdvihl hlavu. John už odcházel.

 

„Ty jsi mě políbil.“

 

John se zastavil. „Jo.“

 

„ _Ty_ jsi políbil _mě._ “ Sherlock zavřel oči, aby se mohl soustředit na to, co se zrovna stalo. Špatné rozhodnutí. Černota. Rotující černota. Zpět. Otevřel oči, ztěžka polkl a zíral.

 

John se usmál. „V pořádku. Můžeš mi jeden dlužit.“ Zavřel za sebou dveře.

 

//

 

Den 61:

 

V úterý dostal John jeden polibek navíc.

 

„To byl šestý,“ řekl a položil hrnek do dřezu.

 

Sherlock se zamračil. „Vážně?“

 

John přikývl.

 

„Nevěděl jsem, že to počítáš.“

 

„Někdy jo. Tenhle byl definitivně šestý.“

 

„Aha.“ Sherlock přemýšlel. „Dobře, jeden jsem ti dlužil, pokud si vzpomínáš. Když jsem byl nemocný. Víš?“

 

„Jojo.“ Sledoval, jak Sherlock odchází. „Hej. Nezapíšeš ho?“

 

Sherlock se zastavil. „Ne. Ber ho jako jeden zdarma.“

 

John se otočil a usmál se sám pro sebe.

 

//

 

Den 70:

 

„Ještě pořád ti to nevadí?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

 

„Co?“

 

„Tohle. Tenhle způsob... náhrady.“

 

„Jo, jasně. Nevadí mi to. Je to fajn.“ John si odkašlal. „Proč? _Tobě_  to už vadí?“

 

Sherlock rychle odpověděl: „Ne.“

 

„Fajn.“

 

„Takže jedeme dál.“

 

„Jasně.“

 

Sherlock ho políbil na ucho.

 

 

//

 

Den 77:

 

K večeři měli víno. Hodně vína. Víc vína než oba obvykle vypili a Sherlock trucoval a celý den Johna nepolíbil.

 

„Nech nádobí na zítra,“ řekl John. Bylo pozdě. Už se mu nechtělo vstávat z křesla. Vůbec se mu nechtělo vstávat. Sherlock se rozložil na gauči, končetiny převislé všemi směry. Rty se mu pohybovaly, ale zvuk z nich nevycházel. Aspoň ne nic, co by John slyšel. Chvíli seděl a pozoroval Sherlockovy rty. Byly úžasné. Zauvažoval, jak by asi byly cítit na jeho rtech. Čtyři zatracená sta a mizerných padesát devět polibků a ani jeden na zatrolenou pusu. Takový výsměch.

 

„Fajn,“ řekl nakonec. Už se mu ztěžka vyslovovalo. „Jdu do postele.“

 

Sherlock se na něj podíval. Ústa se mu přestala pohybovat. Škoda. John se pokusil vstát. Tak tak se mu to povedlo.

 

„Ty dneska spíš tady?“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny, přehnaně a opile, ale očividně nebyl až tak opilý jako John, protože když se John pokusil projít, Sherlock vyskočil na nohy docela hbitě a zablokoval mu cestu ke schodišti. John zamrkal. Sherlock se sklonil a políbil ho, na ústa. Ten pocit byl nečekaný, rty na rtech, hebké a něžné a docela nehybné. Jenom tak, lehoučká tíha _tam_ a lehounký závan dechu na tvářích. John ani nezavřel oči. Se zájmem si všiml, že Sherlock je zavřel. Stáli tak asi dvacet vteřin a pak se Sherlock odtáhl, jen tak, aby mohl mluvit.

 

„Dobrou noc.“

 

„Jsme opilí,“ řekl John.

 

„Trochu.“

 

„ _Já_ jsem opilý.“

 

„Čímž chceš říct, že tenhle se nepočítá?“ řekl Sherlock a odtáhl se o kousek dál.

 

John přikývl. „Ne. Jo. Počítá se.“ Vypadal ohromeně. Nebo mu bylo špatně. Sherlock si nebyl jistý.

 

_460._

//

 

Den 78:

 

Pět velmi cudných, velmi rychlých polibků, s minimálním očním kontaktem.

 

 

//

 

Den 86.

 

Sherlock stál před kalendářem. 516 polibků. Byli už za polovinou. To nebylo možné. Zamračil se. Prstem poklepal na bílý čtvereček. Ťuk ťuk ťuk ťuk ťuk.

 

Jak to bylo možné? To nemohla být pravda.

 

Ťuk ťuk ťuk ťuk _ťuk_.

 

 _Nechtěl_ , aby to byla pravda.

 

//

 

Den 93:

 

„Díky, Sherlocku,“ řekl John. „Jsou... úžasné.“ To bylo to nejmilejší slovo, které se mu vybavilo, když chtěl popsat ty zvláštní dárky, které od Sherlocka dostal. Pouzdro na mobil ve tvaru lidského ucha („Není.... opravdické, že ne?“ „Bohužel, není.“) a balíček jedlých červů s příchutí barbeque („Prý jsou výborné.“ „Prý? Takže jsi je neochutnal?“ „Ne, ale je jich tu dost. Rozdělíš se, ne?“ „Jasně. Určitě.“).

 

„Není zač.“

 

Sherlock se sklonil a políbil Johna na tvář. „Letos nepotřebujeme jmelí,“ řekl.

 

„Pravda. Veselé Vánoce, Sherlocku.“

 

„Tobě taky, Johne.“

 

Polibek, polibek.

 

_550, 551, 552._

 

//

 

Den 105:

 

Půda u řeky byla studená a pokrytá ledem. Kráčeli rychle, ale nerovnoměrně, dech se jim srážel před ústy. Tělo. Tělo. Kde bylo to tělo? Někde tady muselo být tělo.

 

„Johne... Johne! Podívej!“ Sherlock ukazoval, prsty schované v rukavici. Ne na tělo, ale na něco mnohem lepšího.

 

V dálce cosi černě vířilo pohybem, nízko nad zemí, ale stoupalo to výš a výš, přes řeku, nad stromu, vznášelo se to a poletovalo, nahoru a dolů, černý mrak synchronizované krásy.

 

„Co to je?“ zeptal se John. Udělal krok vpřed. Ledová tráva se pod jeho botou lámala jako sklo. Nikdy nic takového neviděl. Bylo to... uchvacující.

 

„[Murmurace](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eakKfY5aHmY).“ Sherlock zněl, jako by se mu nedostávalo dechu. „Ševelení ptáků. Tisíce špačků letí pohromadě a hledají hřadoviště na noc.“

 

Pozorovali je, dokud se příliš nesetmělo. Ani jeden nemluvil. Pak se Sherlock otočil a políbil ho. Třikrát, zprudka, dvakrát na bradu a jednou na krk. Objal ho a pevně ho stiskl.

 

„Za co to bylo?“ John se usmíval. Nemohl si pomoct.

 

„Za nic. Jsem jenom...“

 

„Co?“

 

Sherlock přemýšlel. „Myslím, že jsem... _šťastný._ “

 

_629, 630, 631._

_//_

Dny 106 až 112:

 

Žádné polibky. Ani jeden. Dokonce ani náznak.

 

Sedmý den se John zvedl, že půjde spát, a pak se zastavil. Doufal, že se nečervená tolik, jak rudě se cítil.

 

„Ehm.“

 

Sherlock vzhlédl od knihy. „Ano?“

 

„Jdu si lehnout.“

 

„Fajn. Dobrou noc.“

 

John udělal krok. Zastavil se. „A ty mě ne...“

 

Sherlock znovu vzhlédl. Vypadal napůl zvědavě a napůl otráveně. „Co?“

 

„Však víš.“

 

„Johne. Prosím. Ven s tím. Snažím se číst.“

 

John si zastrčil ruce do kapes. „Nepolíbíš?“ Znělo to přiškrceně.

 

Sherlock povzdechl. Prstem si poznačil stránku. „Takže, ne. Tím myslím, není žádný spěch, nebo snad ano? Vypočítali jsme to přece na dvě stě dní a jsme o hodně napřed oproti plánu.“ Odmlčel se. Teď zas _on_ rudnul. „Pokud to ovšem prostě už nechceš mít za sebou.“

 

„Ne, ne. Ne. Já nechci – to nebylo to, co jsem chtěl. Jen jsem... jen jsem se ujišťoval. Že všechno je... jak má.“

 

„To je.“

 

„Dobře.“ John přikývl. „V pořádku.“ Ztěžka polkl. „Dobrou noc.“

 

„Dobře se vyspi, Johne.“

 

_Počítadlo zastaveno na 631._

 

//

 

Den 116: Velmi, velmi brzy ráno.

 

„Co se děje?“ John se posadil a promnul si obličej. Mrkl na budík: 1:33 ráno. „Něco se stalo?“

 

„Nic. Nic se neděje.“ Sherlock seděl na okraji Johnovy postele, jeho tvář byla obrazem z úhlů světla a temných stínů, prsty měl zaťaté do prostěradla. Šeptal. „Jen jsem se... rozhodl... dát ti pusu na dobrou noc.“

 

„Aha. Dobře. To... je fajn. Ale nemusíš. Už je opravdu pozdě, už to není doopravdy na dobrou noc.“ Johnův vlastní jazyk mu připadal hloupý a zpomalený. Ve tmě sotva viděl. Třeba se mu to zdálo. „Jen jsem se zeptal, jestli se něco nedělo, nebo jestli jsi s tím nechtěl přestat–“

 

Sherlock se natáhl a přitiskl své suché, horké rty k Johnovým. Bylo to trochu jako ten opilý polibek, ale zároveň jiné, protože tentokrát Sherlockovy rty byly v pohybu. Definitivně byly v pohybu, a John byl tak omráčený, že se nezmohl na nic víc než na zaznamenání toho pocitu v jakési bazální části mozku, ke které dosud nikdy neměl přístup. Sherlock ho líbal. _Doopravdy_ líbal.

 

A _sakra._

 

Sherlockovy rty se pohybovaly, jemně ale úmyslně, nebylo žádných pochyb. Vůbec žádných. A teď tu byl dotek jazyka, jenom špička, která vyrazila ven a hned zas stydlivě zpátky, dotkla se Johnova spodního rtu a hned zas zmizela. Sherlockovy výdechy na Johnově tváři byly horké a rychlé a teď tu byl ten jazyk zas a jistá část Johnova těla pod pyžamem se začala hlásit o slovo a _co se to sakra dělo?_

 

Sherlockovy ruce nechaly prostěradlo prostěradlem a přesunuly se na každou stranu Johnova obličeje, kde ho pevně chytily. Sherlock objal Johnovu tvář svými dlouhými, štíhlými prsty, natočil mu ji na druhou stranu a dál ho líbal, líbal a líbal.

 

John zavřel oči a udělal tu poslední věc, která mu zbyla. Začal ho líbat taky.

 

Tohle – tohle byl – tohle byl jiný polibek. Tenhle polibek byl něžný a hřejivý a neodbytný a úmyslný a zatraceně, zatraceně _smyslný._

 

Tohle nemělo vůbec nic společného se splácením dluhu. John si nebyl jistý, co měl tenhle polibek společného vůbec s něčím.

 

//

 

Den 116: Později.

 

John přecházel sem a tam. Sherlock cosi vyváděl s dusivými chemikáliemi.

 

„Sherlocku.“

 

Mlčení.

 

_„Sherlocku.“_

 

„Hmm.“

 

„Mohl bys to vysvětlit?“

 

„Hmmm?“

 

Mlčení.

 

„Co to bylo?“

 

„Co _co_ bylo?“

 

„Ty zatraceně dobře víš co! To – víš co. Včera uprostřed noci. Co to bylo?“ John prskal.

 

Sherlock ani nevzhlédl. „Vážně, Johne? To byl polibek. Copak jsi posledních pár měsíců nedával pozor?“

 

„Sherlocku, _tenhle_ polibek byl... byl... úplně _jiný_ než ty ostatní... polibky...“ Hlas se mu vytratil. Najednou mu došlo, jak nesmyslná by tahle konverzace připadala komukoli zvenčí. Promnul si kořen nosu a odolal silnému pokušení dotknout se rtů. „Co to bylo?“ zeptal se tiše.

 

Sherlock vzdychl a vzhlédl. Oči měl tmavé a nečitelné. „Když to musíš vědět, bylo to číslo 632.“

 

//

 

Den 117:

 

Pět velmi cudných, velmi rychlých polibků, s minimálním očním kontaktem.

 

//

 

Den 118:

 

„Sherlocku.“

 

„Hmm?“

 

„Měli bychom si o tom promluvit.“

 

Sherlock ho políbil na tvář, jak šel okolo. „Promluvit o čem?“

 

John ho probodl pohledem.

 

„Šest set čtyřicet, Johne!“

 

//

 

Den 119:

 

Sherlock studoval kalendář.

 

Ťuk ťuk ťuk ťuk ťuk.

 

Zapřemýšlel, na kolik dní by to ještě mohl protáhnout.

 

Ťuk ťuk ťuk ťuk _ťuk_.

 

Napadlo ho, jestli by si John všiml, kdyby prostě nepřestali.

 

//

 

Den 143:

 

„Nenávidím Svatého Valentýna.“

 

„Fakt? Proč?“

 

„Uměle vytvořený svátek, který nás má zmanipulovat, abychom se chovali uměle vytvořeným způsobem. Odporné.“

 

„Aha.“

 

„Koneckonců, já už snad nepotřebuju záminku, abych tě políbil, ne?“

 

John polkl. „Ne, asi ne.“

 

„Prima. Takže dneska, přinejmenším, tě nepolíbím. Jako výraz odporu.“

 

„Dobrá.“ John se pokusil o úsměv. „Když ti na tom tak záleží.“

 

„ _Záleží._ “

 

John se rozhodl, že taky nenávidí Valentýna.

 

//

 

Den 157:

 

„Johne.“

 

„Hmmm.“

 

„Rád bych ti něco... oznámil, jestli máš zájem.“

 

„A co to je?“

 

„To byl on.“

 

„Co bylo co?“

 

„Ten tisící polibek. Tamten. To byl on.“ Sherlock se odmlčel a polknul. „Jsme... hotovi.“

 

„Už?“ John vypadal opravdu překvapeně, což překvapilo Sherlocka – a i trochu potěšilo. „Teda. To bylo...“

 

„Rychlé?“ Sherlock poklepal na kalendář. „No, musím přiznat, že jsem skončili trochu před plánem. Tu a tam jsme vecpali pár navíc, jak si jistě vzpomínáš.“

 

„Jo, to si vzpomínám.“

 

Mlčení.

 

John na něj hleděl. Sherlock hleděl na kalendář.

 

„Tak.“ John si odkašlal. „Dluh splacen.“

 

Sherlock přikývl. „Úplně.“

 

„Dobře.“ John rozprostřel prsty na desce stolu. Jeho úsměv vypadal spíš jako grimasa. „Takže tím to končí. Děkuju ti. Za to... všechno.“ Povstal a kuchyňský stůl poskočil. Tři zkumavky se skutálely na zem a rozbily se napadrť. Hustá, jasně zbarvená tekutina se rozstříkla všude okolo. Sherlock k němu popošel a společně stáli a zírali na tu spoušť.

 

„Ach Bože, promiň. Doufám, že to nebylo–“

 

„Ehm–“

 

„ _Jedovaté–_ “

 

„No, hmmm... _myslím_ , že ne.“ Sherlock se odmlčel. „Byly ovšem naprosto vitální pro můj poslední případ.“

 

„S tou veterinární klinikou? Jak to spolu proboha souvisí?“

 

Sherlock mávl rukou. „Moc složité, abych to teď vysvětloval.“

 

„Fajn.“ John povzdychl. „Je mi to fakt líto. Uklidím to.“ Popadl smeták a začal vytírat. Sherlock ho chvíli pozoroval. Pak vztáhl ruku a chytil ho za loket. John přestal vytírat.

 

„Mám lepší nápad.“

 

„Jo?“

 

„Můžeš mi to... splatit.“

 

John se zastavil. Možná se trošičku usmál. „Vážně.“

 

„Ano, vážně. Za tvou vrozenou... neobratnost.“

 

„Tohle budu ignorovat. Jak ti to mám splatit? Mám namíchat další várku téhle směsi?“

 

„Ovšem že ne! Jak bys vůbec mohl vědět jak–“

 

„Sherlocku. To byl vtip.“

 

„Ach.“

 

John se opřel o smeták. „Takže, na cos myslel?“

 

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Určitě se na něčem shodneme.“

 

„Shodneme?“

 

„Ano. Však víš. Na splácení.“

 

„Aha. Ty myslíš, na náhradě.“

 

Sherlock přikývl. Ano. To přesně myslel. Bylo to dobré slovo. Uvědomil si, že zadržuje dech. Nevěděl, které z těch tisícovek věcí řinčících mu v hlavě má dovolit vyletět ven: _Nechci s tímhle skončit. Rád tě líbám. Líbí se ti líbat mě? Doufám že ano. Opravdu moc. Polib mě. Polib mě hned teď, sakra._

 

Johnovy oči potemněly. Kousl se do rtu. Naklonil hlavu. Usmál se. Maličko pokročil kupředu. Pod podrážkou mu zaskřípalo sklo. Dech se mu zadrhl. „Jo. Myslím, že se dohodneme.“

 

Natáhl se vzhůru. Sherlock se usmál.

 

A tak to začalo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ Johnlock Positive,](http://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/2014/07/30/squire-tiche-seveleni/) Czech Johnlock fandom blog run by the lovely mia mam.


End file.
